switched at Birth
by skittlesAM
Summary: Soul and Maka are happily married with three kids and surrounded by great friends. What happens when 15 year old Jesi(Jessie) knocks on their door and their whole life is change forever.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Soul Eater but I do own My OC's which are in the next chapter.(: **

_**Prologue**_

Soul walked in to his bedroom to see his wife in bed her ash blonde hair down, her green emerald eyes reading a book with a belly that looks like it's about to pop. He was just watching her thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world. Maka felt someone's presence and look at her husband staring at her with his spiky snow white hair and his deep crimson eyes that you can see love in and a genuine smile that show off his shark teeth plastered on his face. She goes and pats on the spot next to her indicating for him to sit next to her. Soul goes over to the spot and lays on the bed with her and pulls her in to his strong arms and starts rubbing her belly.

"Hey Maka" "hmm", she replied. " Do you think I'm gonna be a good farther I mean I'm only 20 years old and I never had a good idol and" he kept rambling on. Maka knows he been nervous, they were both pretty young to have a child especially twins. " Hey it's okay my parents were 18 when they had me." Soul gives her a look and says, " Really your dad cheated on your mom then she left. I don't want to use them as example." Maka playfully hit his shoulder and said, " See Soul neither of us has good parent role models yet you think I'm gonna be a good mother" He gives her his signature smirk and says, " I know your gonna be a good mother." "and I know your gonna be a good farther. I know that Shiloh and Sage are gon-AHH!" Maka scream. Soul give her a look of worry, "Maka are you okay?" Maka grabbed soul wrist and squeezed really tight and said, " Soul it's time." Soul gave her a confused look, "What do you mean." Maka repeated it only this time she yelled it, " Soul IT'S TIME!" It took Soul a second, "oh...OH! Um...BLAIR! The babies are coming get the stuff." He yelled to the magical cat who ran to get the bags yelling "Ya! the little kittens are coming." While Soul was helping Maka out of bed while trying to put on pants and his shirt and grabbed a jacket.

They make it to the hospital in a rush, "Blaire call the gang tell them Maka's having the babies." "Nya don't worry soul I got it." They change Maka in a hospital gown and lay her on the hospital bed and give her epidural, "Soul where is Stein." Maka says with the pain in the of the contractions slowly going away thanks to the medicine. "I'm right here Maka." Professor Stein says as he is entering the room. "See Maka I told you to suspect them to be premature that's what happens when you have twins. Now soul hold her hand and when I say push, push." Maka nods vigorously as Soul grabs her hands so tight that Soul lost feeling. After 5 hours and child's labor The two twins were born. "Now Maka the twins seem to be doing fine but we need to wait since their premature so they won't be able to leave for at least 48 hours but congratulations at 6:05a.m. you had the boy and at 6:15 a.m you had the baby girl." Maka and Soul are kinda upset that they can't see their children yet but they understand it's for their health.

In another room at 6:17 a.m. a baby premature baby was born and placed were they put the premature babies. While in the hospital there was a blackout for a second but it was enough to change the documents in there meaning which child belong to whom.

_ 5 hours later_

Professor Stein came in the room with some of his former students and now colleagues to tell the young couple some news "Soul, Maka there is something you need to know." The young couple look at him. "What is it?" Maka said to her former professor, "Well the boy Sage is doing fine is as healthy as can be but the girl Shiloh I'm sorry she just passed away right now her heart wasn't strong enough." Maka gave a gasp and soul had a sad look in his face. Maka said on the verge of tears, "Can I see her." Stein gave a sad smile and said, "of course you can follow me." Maka and Soul follow Stein to the place where there dead "daughter" is. Soul picked her up with a sad smile Maka kiss her forehead and said " I may only knew you for a short while I still love you" Soul looked at his wife with a sad smile went down gently put her down and kiss their daughter's forehead then his wife and wrapped his arms around his wife who cried silently in his chest until the it was just hiccups.

Then they went out and ask Stein to see his son which he did. The frowns instantly went away when they saw their son. Soul had a huge smile on his face and said, "I promise to always love you." Maka giggled at her husband because his tough cool guy persona was gone and replaced the sweet side that he truly is.

_ 43 hours later _

Maka and Soul finally took Sage to his new home and they were happy but in the back of their minds they were still upset of losing Shiloh though. While that's going on the other family had just check out and are now driving back to LA so their family can see their new precious baby girl. What will happen on the journey.

* * *

**Sorry the prologue is a little cheesy but I had to have it before the chapters start so you can understand the story a little better and the Chapters will get better. Well I hope you like the Prologue also rate, follow, fav, review and I'll give you some skittles so you can taste rainbow :p3 **


	2. My parents aren't my parents? 1

**Hello People of the world I just wanted to let you know That I sadly don't own Soul Eater:( But I do own my OCs that my crazy brain came up so I hope you enjoy.8) Also helpful tip in my story I spell The name Jessie like Jesi and Jessica like Jeshika. Why you may ask well you will find out later in my story. ******

**_ Chapter 1_**

**_ 15 years later_**

**_ Jesi Pov_**

I look around the office with anxiety build up inside of me. I realize when that doctor comes in my life could possibly just be a lie that no one didn't even know was a lie. I Jeshika (Jessica)Walton might not even be a Walton, well there is nothing awesome being me but still i mean-. I was cut off of my thoughts when the doctor came in the room. "Hello how are you." I give her a nervous smile and say "Good just a little nervous is all". He gave me a encouraging yet sad smile that just made me confuse as hell

"Well I got your test results it was a little harder because of your situation but I won't beat around the bush. I'm sorry your parents aren't your real parents. That hit me like a punch in the gut. How could this be happening my life was getting back in order but in my heart I knew it. I look nothing like them at all or like anyone at all in my family.

I could barely breathe this leads me to the questions who are my real parents, are they nice, dead, what would the girl they have like. How can I tell her about her real parents, would they think I was just bullshiting them or something. As if on cue started speaking, "We went to the records of the hospital you were born in Death City Hospital and there were only besides you five other families that night, that had premature babies but only one family had given almost the same time as their own and we got the records and sum it all up we found your real parents." Dr. Woodward gave me the file with the proof and my parents name. "Soul and Maka Evans from Death City Nevada."

"Yes, Well I hope you have a good day . Oh! Before I forget here is my number in case you need more stuff or anything comes up." "Like they don't believe me.", I say being the most optimistic person I am. He just give me a pity smile and ugh I HATE PITTY. I have to much pride in my system to even take pity but I just smile and say, "Don't worry I can take care of myself but if I need it I'll Use it, well have a good day doctor." "You too", he sighed after that don't know why but I don't really care what I need to do is calm down. I rush out of the doctor's office with the file to see one of my best friends in the world waiting for me.

When he saw me he jump out of the seat asking me question, " Are you okay? What's Wrong? What did he tell you? Are they your real parents?" " Shut up Josh give me a minute to reply. I just found out my parents aren't my parents and I feel like a hot mess and panicky!" Josh went and pulled me into his brotherly bear hug which is comforting. " Oh my God Jess i'm so sorry." I had to smile at that you know for the suppose dark emo tough guy people say his is he got a teddy bear heart which he only let's few people see. He look at me with his deep purple eyes which is kinda hard to do since he is like a head taller than me and gives me his sincere smile while is shaggy Dark brown hair blows in the wind and says , " Where do you want to go, my treat." As were walking out I say, " All I want to do is go to a happy place where there is a mud pie milkshake and a BIG chocolate chip cookie." He laughed at me and me and said " Alright I can do that for you I'm in the mood for a shake myself." We get inside his pick up truck that isa ford with midnight blue paint with chrome finishing. Then he starts asking the questions again. "So what are their names?" " Umm their names are Soul and Maka Evans living in 2145 Dry street, Death City, Nevada 55063", I say with a laugh Dy Street? really? did they do that for irony purposes or were the guys who made road names couldn't come up with anything and were like 'let's just call it Dry since were in a desert' or maybe they were wasted or high. The possibilities, the possibilities. What about Death city who the hell wants to live there it sounds depressing yet it would be cool to me to live there and it would suite me. I can bet five dollars there is some Supernatural shit there like ghost or vampires yet I still want to visit there then again I am the weird girl who like all that supernatural shit.

By that time we made it to my happy place, when I'm upset or just need something sweet I go here. When we enter we sit in a booth there was a comfortable silence with us, after we order our shakes was then Josh spoke, "How do you feel about this?" How do I feel? How do I feel? Should I tell or keep it bottled, Nah screw it I'll tell him It's bad to keep things bottled up because if you do it explodes and I know that from personally experience. I stretch my 5'4 short body with ivory skin then I push my sandy blonde hair so I can look at him straight in the face with my big crimson eyes so he knows I'm not lying. " How do I feel? I don't know Josh I feel confuse, I feel that my whole life was a lie, and it wasn't like it was people keeping that lie from me it was life itself that hid it. I'm nervous that when I confront them that they may be a really crappy family, divorced, someone in the family is abusive, I'll have the same situation like here I mean-." " Jesi calm down a little bit it's okay." Right then the waitress brought us the milkshakes and my big warm scrumptious chocolate chip cookie. That's right I said scrumptious I use big words.

"So what's your plan?", he ask me bluntly and it confuse me. "huh" I say said then he replied with " Now that you know who your parents are what are you going to do." I think about for a second then I figure it out. "Simple, first I tell the gang and Ms. Anna about you know, then after that since summer just started It will make things simpler. I pack everything up incase something happens that I move in with them or whatever then pack my big duffle bag and my backpack with stuff I will need that will last me about 2 to 3 weeks. Then I take a take a train to Death City then see what happens next." Josh just stares at me like I'm crazy then just starts burst laughing, " You are the only person I know that can make that plan as simple as playing 'Go fish'." I give him my signature smirk and say, " Well anyways let's start with the part one of my plan. You call Derek and I'll three way call Leslie and Sam." Josh and I pull out our phones and I call Les and Sam It rings for a little bit then they pick up. " Hello Jesi" they both say then I respond with just a, " Hey come to the fat boys ASAP I got some news and Josh is with me and he is calling Derek" they both pause and Sam says, " Um okay? Are you alright? did something happen to you?" I give a small smile even though they can't see it though "Yea I'm alright just come okay." It was Leslie turn to speak "Ya were coming over now see you soon!"

I hanged up after that and I saw Josh already hang up to. Josh looks at me like he's about to say something but hesitates so I start the conversation, "Are you alright Josh you look like you need to say something." he sighs and takes a deep breath and says, "I'm moving. more specifically at Death City." I choke on my milkshake and stare at him wide eye, "What?! Why?" " The school the DWMA that's why. I was actually suppose to be there last year but I got to stay here a year longer. Man I so don't want to go." I give him a confuse look. "Why don't you want to go? Is the school bad or something." "No, it's not bad it's because of two things 1) I would miss you guys and 2) The main reason is my brother goes there. I don't want people to assume me as a big player like my brother." "Aha that makes total sense. Don't worry someone is gonna love you there and also I might be going to my school. Wait a minute we can travel together since we both have to go there anyways only we separate when you un pack and I meet my parents" He gives me a smile and says " Sounds like a game plan then." We give each other a handshake like we made some business deal.

Right then the rest of our group of friends came in. First came in Derek who has bleach blond short spiky hair with his with with eyes that look like charcoal he has slight tan skin which is being cover by a 'sleeping with sirens' T-shirt and black jeans and a chain on it with his muscular body but not overly muscular he just has a 4 pack almost 6. Next who came in was Leslie with a bright red - orange wig that's covers her 'boring brown hair' as she likes to put as a term with her milk chocolate brown eyes and her bronze skin. She is wearing a white off the shoulder Care Bear shirt over a purple wife beater with white short shorts rainbow knee high socks and black converse with stars on them. Then lastly Samantha came in with her black down to the middle of her back in loose curls. With piecing ice blue eyes and milk chocolate skin. She's wearing a white cami with lace on the top and a bright blue skirt with black toms.

Once they saw us Leslie ran over to them and slam on the table and yelled, " WHAT HAPPEN!" Typical Les, everyone in the burger joint look at us like she was crazy which is true. In the corner of my eye I see Sam sweat drop and speak, "Leslie do you have to be so dramatic." "Maybe", she responds with a sly smile. "Guys just take a set before someone starts to make another scene." We all stare at Les and she gave a confuse look and said, "What?"

After everyone sat down the waitress came ask for their orders then I began to talk, " I went to a doctor's office today to see because my test results finally came back yesterday." They all looked at me then Sam spoke, "Well, Are your parents well your real parents." After that comment I bit my lip then shook my head no vigorously. They all look at me shocked and then Leslie gave me a hug. " Hey Jess it's alright maybe your parents are really nice and you might have a little sibling that would be awesome." I give her a laugh and say, "What are you talking about your scared of little children that you don't know." " That maybe true but you don't." Then Derek voices is heard, "So what are you moving now? Do I need to find someone else to replace your job?" I shake my head and say, "Ya i'm gonna go to Death city in about 1 and a half weeks and Josh is comin-" " Woah woah woah first of all Death City what the hell kind of name is that for a city. It sounds like the place were there is paranormal shit. Second of all why only one and half weeks that's so soon and why's Josh going with you." Of course that Sam responded she way to smart to get away with anything like a mom. Well, I think a mom would do that my grandma would do that.

I look at her and say, " First I don't know why they live in Death City or why it is called that. Second the reason why I am leaving so soon so I can all my shit together before school starts. Josh is coming with me because he just told me like two seconds before you guys came in here is that he is moving to there." Everyone look shock after the last statement and Leslie look like she wanted to cry. "Hey Les whats wrong." After I made that statement Les hug me really tight and started crying. That made my heart break a little, Les is cry baby but I understand why she's crying I mean we have known each other since we were four and been best friends. Now I feel like I'm abandoning her which i'm not at least I don't think I am. I rub her back and say, "Hey you don't need to cry. It's not like I'm dying were gonna see each other and call each other and stuff and there might be a chance that I just go back to LA anyways.

She looks at me smiles and say, " Okay so do you two need help with anything." Josh and I both look at each other and say, " Packing"everyone laughs and heads out of the burger joint to my house to help start packing.

* * *

_ A week and a half later_

Josh and I are about to board the train to Death City Nevada. I look over to my friends and hug them and tell them I'll text them and give them updates of whats going on. Then the last person I hug is a women with grayish bonde hair in her mid sixties with brown eyes and skin like honey my ballet teacher since I was four . "Bye Ms. Anna I'm gonna miss you." She keeps me in a hug and says, "I'm gonna miss you two. I have to sadly admit to you that you are one of my favorite students and the little ones you teach will miss you too. She says in her russian accent I know to well. "Well tell them I say bye and I love them also when I come back can we 'drink some russian vodka' I say the last part just to annoy her. I turn around to walk then she slaps my lowerback and says, "Stop making fun of me and the next time I see you, you better keep that good posture that took me years to give you or I will make wear a back brace." I roll my eyes and say bye to everyone one last time and our train came in the station and Josh and I board the train station.

Once we board the train I say, "So this is it I'm gonna meet my parents." I say as I look at the window. I feel someone hold my hand. I turn to see it was Josh he smiled at me and said, " Huh I think I have it worse then you do I have to live with my brother." I give him a smirk and replied smoothly, "Not unless you find a roommate." "Hmm very true" Josh let's go of my hand puts his headphones on and falls asleep in 10 seconds flat. I just roll my eyes put my headphones on and start writing were I left of on. The train continues traveling to Nevada. I know from this point on my life will probably change. Maybe it might be for the better or it might for the worse. I just have to see where the waves take me.

**Hi Everyone I hope you enjoyed The first official Chapter of Switched at Birth. Next Chapter Soul, Maka, and the gang found out of this news and how will they take. Follow, Fav, and Review so you can have skittles and taste the rainbow. Bye ;P**


	3. Saved the white haired munchkin2

**Hola! Finally finished Chapter 2 here it is. I Do not own Soul Eater:( But I own my OCs so Enjoy!**

_** Chapter 2**_

_** Jesi Pov**_

"In 10 minutes we will be in Death city." The speaker said so I got my stuff together and then went to go wake up the still sleeping Josh. I swear I don't know anyone who can sleep through a whole 9 hour train line and only wake up once to pee and eat then fall back asleep. I Lean over to him then yell in his ear, "JOSH WAKE UP" he fell off of his seat and gave me a scared confuse look and said, "What the hell was that for?" On the other hand I couldn't stop laughing. After like a minute and a few strange looks from people I told him, "Were going to arrived at Death City in about 5 minutes. Is your brother picking us up." He was getting his stuff packed and said "Yes and his roommate." I give him a smile and say, "Okay."

After that the train halted and we were in Death city train station. The decor was pretty cool there were skulls everywhere than a giant grim reaper Statue was standing in front I say to myself "Huh. So this is why it's called Death City. Makes sense." "Jesi" I turn around and see Josh with his blah, older brother. His brother Brian was about an inch taller than Josh he has the same deep purple eyes and dark brown hair only his is shorter and spikier also a difference he has a 12 pack and is very chiseled and muscular unlike Josh Who is thin and muscular like a swimmers body or a runners. Then next to his brother was a boy who was about 5'8and had gray eyes and and black hair that's in a samurai style with tan skin. He seems kinda shy unlike Josh's egotistical brother. I wonder if that's his roommate.

I walk up to the two with Josh next to me, the samurai haired boy walks up to me and says, "Here. Let me get that." He gets my bags for me and puts it the trunk of the car. Hmmm. He's a gentleman. After he took my bag Brian checked me out like he does every time I see I see him and say's to me, "What the hell is up with that outfit." I give him the bird then go in his backseat were Josh sat and Brian started the car once we were all seated.

"So Jesi my brother told me you were 'switched at birth'." I nod annoyed already bye him, " Uhh Yea" I say to him in a 'why the hell do you think i'm here' tone. His roommate looks at me wide eye and he says, " Really? Do they live in Death City then? Oh sorry forgot to introduce myself I'm Allan." He sticks at his hand to me I give him a sincere smile and shake his hand saying, "Ya that's why I'm here and I'm Jeshika but everyone calls me Jesi." After we shake hands Brian decides to be a jackass again, "Hey don't you smile at me like that?" I give him a glare, "Because You are a douche bag." Josh and Allan were laughing while Brian gave me his piss of face I only stick my tongue out at him. I think I destroyed his pride a little. YES!

After a couple of minutes we made it to their apartment. Once we were inside I got a look of the place. It was a nice two bedroom apartment with a kitchen bathroom and living room. "Home sweet home." Brian says to us. "What about sleeping arrangements" Josh says.

"Hmm I know Jesi sleeps on the couch and you sleep in your room we made you dumbass." Brian say's. "Wow well that's a little harsh" Josh says while putting his hands in the air.

I put down my stuff on the couch stretch, then I grab my skate, and Guitar bag. "Well I'm gonna go walk around and check out the city plus it's also a beautiful day after all." Josh comes out of the kitchen and says, "Okay and don't forget your cell phone and actually respond when we call you." "Ya, Ya, Ya I know"

I walk out of the apartment and look at the city I was suppose to live at. I walk around the city. They have a nice downtown and the city has it's own charm to it that I like but the whole city is oddly symmetrical. I keep walking around when I see a park and I walk in it. It was a really beautiful park. I check to see if anyone was one was around when the coast was clear I found a comfy seat on a bench and pulled out my guitar and started playing Misguided Ghosts by Paramore. I don't know why I was playing at all but it was all just so, peaceful. Music seemed needed at that moment.

When I was done I put my guitar away in my bag. Then I heard a little girl cry. I grabbed my stuff and follow the sound I saw three boys picking on a little girl with snow white hair with pigtails and piercing green eyes. "If you want your bear back then you have to get it." said one of the boys, they were playing monkey in the middle with her. "Hey Stop it! this isn't funny. STOP!" "What's the matter are you gonna cry like a baby. Go ahead cry. hahaha!"

The scene that I was seeing was despicable. She reminds me of me when I was little. She probably feels desperate for anyone to help her. After a few more seconds I couldn't take it.

"HEY!" The little kids all look at me. "What do you think your doing." All the boys look at me like they were gonna pee in their pants, then one of had the nerve to say to me, "Oh we all just playing around with each other, right." They all nod, Do they think I'm stupid or something. I grab the bear out of one of the boys hand give to the little girl. "Here you go." She took the bear and have me a small smile. "Were you just playing with these boys or were they picking on you." She looked hesitant at first then said, "They were picking on me. They were pulling on my pigtails and taking my beary and called me weird." Her two front teeth were gone and it took me all I could to not aww when she was talking. I turn to look at the boys who were scared shitless and said, "Listen I don't ever want to see you pick on. Whats your name sweetheart?" "Melody" I gave her a small smile even her name was adorable. "I don't ever want to see you pick on Melody again if you do I will have Melody show me were you all or you will show me yourselves where you live then I will tell your mommy's what you got it?" They all nodded their head and looked at me wide eyed. "Now Scram!" After I said that the little boys ran as fast their little legs could carry them.

I look over to the little girl who had a smile on her face and said to me, "Thank you so much for saving me." I smile back and said, "No problem. Now Melody were are your parents." She looked at me and said "At home" "Do they know that your here." she clutched to her bear tighter, closed her eyes and shook her head no. I sighed and said, "You know this is very dangerous you should never wonder off bye yourself." She looked at me with a sad face and said, "But Sage always goes off and says he's going to a friends house or sometimes doesn't tell mama where he's going." "Is Sage your brother?" "Ya" "Well how old is he?" She had a face that look like she had to go poop but I'm guessing that was her thinking face. I had to laugh a little at that. When she was done she responded, " 15 " I give her a serious look and say, " He is able to do that because he is older, when your 15 you can do that but right now it is very dangerous to do that. Then I make my face less serious and into a smile and say, "Come on I'll take you home just show me the direction." She gave me big smile and yelled "OK!" Then gave me a thumbs up. I quickly put my guitar bag over my shoulder then grabbed my skateboard and Melody's little hand with the other. From the little walk I had a nice little conversation with Melody.

_**Maka's POV**_

Ahhh finally somehow my house is actually quiet for once. I went to sit down on the couch with coffee and new book that I haven't had anytime to read at all. I was in the middle reading the first couple of pages then my silence was gone. " Mama I got a cut on my finger can you kiss it." My youngest Zayne came up to me and pushed his finger in my face. I put my book down grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the finger, "See your boo boo all better?" he nodded his head "Good" I gave him a kiss on the forehead then he got off of me then I pat his butt to tell him he's free to go.

When I was about to go back to my book another child comes from no where and head to the kitchen with Cargo shorts and no shirt to see his tan skin like his farther also his he has Soul's hair too like melody with those green eyes. I see him going to the fridge and drinking out of the carton of- OH no no no! "Sage how many times do I have to tell you that no one wants to drink your back wash." He put the carton of juice down and says " Got it. Going to the play basketball with the gang Bye." He then puts on his T-shirt and shoes. "Wait" I say to him and he sighs "What" typical teen."You can only go if you give me a hug first." He comes over and gives me a hug. Oh My God my baby boy is getting so big. He let's go and say's "Mom your so uncool" "Sage all mothers are lame in the eyes of their teenage son. Well anyways be you" "Love you too Mom." With that he left I should start making lunch. Huh I lost my free time again. I went to the kitchen seeing my fourth child drinking out the juice carton my husband Soul.

"Soul how many times do I have to tell you to not do that. No wonder Sage never listen to me when I tell him not to do that." I grab the carton from him put it in the fridge and started making the mac n'cheese. "Ya Ya you have been telling me to stop doing that since we first moved in together and you know what they say you can't teach a old dog new tricks." He says to me as I start cooking the mac n' cheese.

I roll my eyes at him but then he wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Soul stop I'm cooking right now." I whine as he nuzzles my neck. "Come on Maka we haven't been alone like this for a while." "Oh please don't jinx it." "Jinx What?" "Almost every time I say "peace and quite" or "alone at last" or "Hello Old friend I miss you I say that one about the bed couch or book. That just so happen to be the cue of a child or you ruining the peace." He gave me a smirk and replied, "Well that was harsh and that's what happen when you have three kids." I push him off of me and say "Hey not my thought I married a sex god." He chuckled at me as he got the bowls. "Not my fault I have a hot wife.

"Oh really says the same man that called me 'tiny tits with no sex appeal.'" He looks at me and says "Hey what can I say your a late bloomer." That is true I am now a C cup and I got some more curves. I smirk at him and say "Be a good dad and go get Melody and Zayne tell them lunch is ready." "Soul nodded and said "This discussion isn't over" After those words he went to the kid's room while I was putting the last of the mac n' cheese in the bowl.

"Melody!" I heard Soul yell "Melody this isn't funny now come out." Zayne and I were watching Soul running around crazy and yelling like BlackStar still does only Soul does not call himself god. "Maka I can't find Melody." I give him a shock look "What do you mean you can't her!" "I mean she's not anywhere in the house. I've checked everywhere." My heart started to pound oh no this was like he time I thought I lost Sage at the grocery store when he was five only worse because we are home. "Soul go check out the park and the neighborhood and I'll call Sage, BlackStar and Tsubaki's house and also Kid and Liz's." "Gotcha. Man this is so not cool Mel." With that he was out of the house and I started calling every one.

About 5 min later I just started panicking and looking around the house. "Mama what are you doing and where's Melody?" Zayne said as he tilted his head I look at him and said " I am looking around the house for Melody and I don't know where she is. Hey Zayne, do you and Melody have some special hiding place." He looked at me and said "Ya we have one. I'll go check if she's there but alone. Melody says not to tell any of the grownups where it is or else I would be a tattle tale." I give him a little giggle. Well at least he keeps his word I think to myself. "Please do and I won't follow but after your done come straight back you got me Sharky." He gives me a bright smile that shows off his shark teeth "Okay!" with that he ran to God knows where.

I sit on the couch for a few seconds then the doorbell rings and I jump to see who it is hoping it might be Melody. Someone answered my prayers because I open up my door to see Melody. She gave me a smile and said "Hi Mama" like she wasn't missing at all. I run to her give her a death grip hug and say "Melody please don't do that again ever! You had everyone worried." " I'm sorry I just wanted to go to Charlie's house." "Listen next time you want to go tell us and I'll drop you off but at least your safe."

I finally look up to see a girl. She was about my height maybe shorter with beautiful crimson eyes that look like Soul's? Her hair was a like a light sandy blonde that was covered with a beanie and you only saw her bangs. I also notice in Each ear she had three piercings. She was wearing a light blue wifebeater that showed off ivory skin with Jean shorts that were mid thigh with rips in them. What was weird about her that under her outfit she had black and white striped tights with black ankle boots.

"Umm who are you?" She shook her head like she just got out of daydreaming and smiled at me. "Hello my name Jeshika but you can call me Jesi." I gave her a questioning stare and she responded before I could ask. "In case your wondering I'm here because I was taking a walk and I saw your daughter being picked on by some little boys and I scared them away and decided to walk her home since I knew it wasn't right to do that.

I stared at her wide eyed thinking why do my kids always have to get picked on but of course of the same thing their different. I think their the cutest then again I'm being biased though.

I let out a sigh and say "I guess it's happening again." She gave me a confused look and I replied "This use to happen to my oldest he has the same looks as melody with the White hair and green eyes." "Oh! You mean Sage." How did she- "Melody told me all about him and Zayne and how the house is taken over by boys and he is reason why he left." "huh?" "Well she thought because Sage can go out alone she can too." "Melody your not old enough" Melody looked at me and said "I know Jesi told me that."

Well this girl may dress a little odd but I see she has a good and kind soul I think while I was looking at her soul perception then I saw what I think is a little crack and a scar. I wonder what she's been through to get that. I looked at Jesi and said "Would you like to come inside and i'll make you some tea" "and we have pocky too." Melody added. Jesi look like she was conflicting herself until she said "sure why not."

_**Jesi POV**_

When I stepped inside the house it was pretty big, then again they do have three kids so they have to have a big house. When you first walk in you to a hallway where the kitchen and living room and little there was a hallway that probably has some rooms and a flight of stairs that probably have more rooms.

"So Jesi I have to call Melody's dad and a couple other people to her she was safe and make the tea." she says to me with a very kind smile. "No problem take your time I can go and teach melody a origami heart like I promised her." I look to my left and I see Melody's little face light up like a Christmas tree. Then she had a determine look on her face and said "I'll be right back! Just sit on the couch." Than she ran out of the the room and her mom already left she didn't give her name. Whatever she almost lost her daughter I wouldn't honestly my first priority wouldn't be telling my name to someone.

She seems like a very nice lady her aura was calming and comfortable with some sort of determination. I used my little ability on her. You see when I lost my parents I got an ability I can see these weird circle things in someone chest. At first there were all blue except for the occasional deep red that screamed evil in my mind so I stayed away from those. As I got older I always played with it and it became stronger now I can feel the aura of a person like something that tells me to trust and not to trust someone because of the feeling.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Melody came in with some pink and red paper and scissors. "Okay first hand me the red paper you can have pink or do you want the red paper." I say to Melody she says to me "I want red then we can exchange so then you get the red one and I get the pink one." Oh my God, this little girl is so cute I wonder if her mom would let me babysit her. Well they probably say no since they have an older sibling to do that.

After a little bit we finished our origami hearts and exchange by that time the mom came back and looked at us and said to Melody "What you got there missy." In a playful tone after she put down the tea and pocky, she put Melody on her lap and looked at origami heart. "Wow you did a really good job." I started laughing because she thought her six year old who is trying origami for the first time made a heart flawless. She looks at me and I say "We exchange I made that one and Melody made this one." This one didn't had many creases from mistakes but it was still pretty good." The mom looked embarrassed and said "Whoops my made mistake there." While scratching the back of her head. I give her a smirk and say "no worries"

After about two seconds she yells "Shoot! Zayne, hey Melody can you go to your secret hideout and get him knowing him he probably fell asleep." Melody looks at her mom because she was confuse and started slowly asking "How do you know about that? Did he tell you where it is?" She shakes her head and states "No he didn't say where it was and I ask him if you guys had one and he said yes and I ask him to look in there to find you when I thought you were gone." Melody had a sad look in her eyes with her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry" she says softly then she had started sniffling. Her mom gave her a small smile and starting rubbing her back.

I got a little bit of jealousy there. I didn't have my mom to do that to me when I was no still being tormented at school. I had my grandma but it's just not the same. Maybe that's why I want to meet my real parents so maybe they can give me that special love or I'm just as curious as fuck, yea that's it.

I got out of my thoughts when The sniffling stopped and her mom said, "You Okay?" Melody nodded "Good can you get your brother for me." She gave her a little smile. "Okie Docky " With that Melody left to God only knows.

Now we are all alone. We were quiet for a few seconds until she spoke. "So what brings you to the city, are you a new student for the DWMA." "Maybe but my friend is going and I don't want to be rude but what's your name." "Oh where are my manners. My name Maka Evans the assistant principal for discipline of the DWMA, you can just call me ." My heart started to pump 'What did that I catch that right. does that mean she my mother! Oh God what do I say to her 'Oh, her your my mom' of that would be stupid! Maybe I should hug her and yell Mommy wait what the hell am I thinking she would think I'm insane.

Just stay cool I thought but I took a silent deep breath and gave her a smile. "Well it's nice to finally get your name and actually you would be able to help me with a problem." She looked at me surprised but still had a smile "I'd be happy to help. So what's your problem."

"Well you see when I was born here in Death City Hospital because my parents were on a trip and my mom water broke about 10 minutes to this city." Maka cringe a little I'm guessing your water broke at a strange city in your car would suck. "Well I guess to put to short terms the doctors gave my parents "The wrong cargo'". Maka's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Do you want to tell me the names so you can find them." I paused Thinking I already found them. "Ya their names are Soul and Maka Evans." Then look she had was just filled with different emotions. It look like she was shocked and happy and angry.

Then she to talk "Wait then that means-" I cut her off and finally say the three words.

"I'm your daughter.

**I left you guys in a little bit of a cliffhanger. I wonder if you guys can help me something. I wondering if you guys have any good names for the soul eater gang's kids. I know there description I just want to know if there are better names so that would help Thanks:)**

**Please Follow, fav, review and I will give skittles:0 Bye:)3 **


	4. I'm your daughter 3

**Finally I fished this Chapter! Also sorry I took so long. Gomen *bows*. I had a life this weekend and it was harder to get my thoughts on paper so Ya hope you enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Soul Eater:( But I Own My Ocs:)**

_** Chapter 4 **_

_**Maka's**_** Pov**

"I'm your daughter."

I was in complete shock. I mean now that I think about it she has my hair color, body type, and Souls eyes, and spiky hair. Wait a minuet stupid Stein this was exactly why I did not want them to leave mean and they said that women's NO, mother's intuition was stupid.

Then I look up at her, she shows no emotions but her soul is going haywire. Then I start to think about it my daughter is alive! I have a chance to get to know her. This is so exciting but what do I say next. I start to show her a smile that usually calms people's souls and it worked on Jesi to. I said to her "Well I guess I just met my daughter that's cool." Ugh, Soul has been influencing my language. Then she looks at me with a grin and says "Really you believe because if you don't I have proof." She then threw the file on the table with all the facts. I give her a smile and say "Sure I believe you have your farther eyes and spiky hair and my blonde color hair plus my body type only you are a little bigger in the chest department then I was at your age.

She blushed then smirked "Oh really, because I'm pretty flat I have B cup." Oh my God she has Soul's smirk. Can that get passed down by genes. "Ya when I was your age I was I was A cup and another thing about you is that you have your fathers smirk."

She did a little grin and responded "Well hell I didn't know smirks can be passed down by genes." I laughed at that comment She looked at the ceiling kept talking "Oh God this is crazy I only went for a walk today and then tomorrow Josh and I were suppose to go to search you guys down. I'm gonna have to thank Melody later." Man I can't believe this, there are so many things running threw my hand but I wait for Soul to ask the questions so she doesn't have to repeat for her sake. Wait a minuet Soul doesn't know about her yet. I already know what he's gonna say but she's probably nervous about that.

She took her eyes off the ceiling then grabbed a pocky and bit it after she ate it she asked "So how is he like? My dad? He isn't a cheater or abusive or achoholic or any other crazy shit cause I can take down big guys I do it a lot." Ahhh that's why she's nervous. Maybe that's why I saw the scar and the little crack in her soul. If anyone ever did that to her I would go to their house and Maka-Chop his or her ass. What did she mean about taking down big guys.

"Oh no he is nothing like that, actually your grandfather cheated on your grandmother and I didn't trust men until I met Soul. What do you mean you can take down big men?" she gave me a slight smile and said "Oh that, well I use to do and still do a little bit street fights to make money and also relieve stress." I sat there a little impressed and shocked. Ok this is my daughter.

"Hey, I'm kinda shocked that you aren't asking me that many questions why is that?" I gave her a comforting smile and said "Oh, I want to wait till Soul gets here so you don't have to repeat yourself. That's when I hear the husky voice in my ear, "Tell Soul What?"

_**Soul's Pov**_

I jump on my motorcycle and ride to my house. Thank God Melody is safe. Man it was a good thing that girl found her.

I drive up to the driveway and park. I open my door when I hear a voice I don't recognize say "Hey I'm kinda shocked that you aren't asking that many questions why is that?" That's probably the girl that found Melody. At least she doesn't have an annoying voice. Then I heard another voice. "Oh I want to wait till Soul gets here so you don't have to repeat yourself." This is a good time to scare my wife. I creep over to her and have my finger over my mouth to tell the girl not to say anything then I go to Maka's ear and say "Tell Soul What?"

Maka Jumped up from her seat and squeaked and started yelling at me "Soul don't do that you scared me half to death." I went over and sat next to her and said "Hey don't blame me she could have told you." I point over to the girl and she smirks and says "What can I say I love to see the reaction of people being scared.

I started laughing at her comment but there was something strange about her. Well her outfit was weird alone but she kept staring at me in awe. Maybe I'm like her role model or something. I mean I am a deathsycthe after all but her eyes they are my color but they have Maka's shine that makes me always love to stare at her eyes.

I start to feel uncomfortable and Maka notices this and says "Jesi why don't you introduced yourself." She shook her head like she was coming out of thoughts and said "Hello I'm Jesi." "Do you have a last name?" I asked her curiously. She looked at Maka for approval and she nodded smiling. What the hell is going on I kept thinking. "My last name is Evans but I found that out a week in a half ago."

Oh she must be some kind of long lost cousin or something. "Oh so are you like a long lost cousin or something." She replied quickly "More like long lost daughter." Wait did she just say? Hold on a minuet how can I have a long lost daughter I mean I lost my- OH SHIT I FORGOT! I lost my virginity to Hannah When I was like 16 then she broke up with me like a week after. Could she have been no she couldn't I mean she would have told me right.

"Hey listen I'm sorry if I am your dad she didn't say anything to me." She looked confused and Maka looked pissed I think I just screwed up. "Who are you talking about Soul?" My wife said to me with evil in her eyes. Jesi just rolled her eyes and mumbled something. Now that I think about it I should have said that differently. "If you think I cheated on you that's not what I mean." "What do you mean Soul?" I sigh "I mean my first girlfriend." She looked at me confused "Hannah? You slept with Hannah?" She starts laughing "Why are you laughing it's not funny she broke up with like a week after we did it. Then I like never saw her at school that totally could of been a reason."

"Soul if she really was your love child with Hannah she would be 18 this girl is 15." Wait we had Sage when 15 years ago and we were suppose to have a daughter that means. "Shit, is she Shiloh." Jesi looked at me confused, "Who's Shiloh?" Maka said "That's what we named you." She looked disappointed then at of all the things she can say "Man, I could have had a cool name instead of mine lame ass name seriously." I had to smile at that oh yeah she's our daughter.

"But you know what if anyone asks me if my moms had sex with the devil I can say I'm albino not the devils child." She said grinning while Maka and I both looked at her confused then she looked at us and had a big blush on her face and scratched the back of her neck. "Whoops I said that out loud didn't I?"

Right after she said that Melody and Zayne walked in and Melody ran full force to me and yell "PAPA!" She knocked the wind out of me and started hugging me and I said "Woah there Mel. Hey what's wrong." Melody was sniffling and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry." I just looked at my crying child and said "Hey what's past is past and now I want you guys to meet someone even though you already know her Melody."

:Melody, Zayne this is Jesi and is your real sister." Maka said finishing my sentance. The two looked at each then their smiles became so big and then Zayne whispered "Our wish came true" Then write before I can ask Zayne anything Melody jumps from our seat and tackles Jesi and says "You answered our wish." Jesi was the first replied "What do you mean?"

Melody then said with the biggest smile on her face "A couple days ago I found a photo album with pictures of mama, papa, and Sage before we were born. Then Me and Zayne found a picture of mama and papa holding two babies not one so I ask Sage and he said that we were suppose to have a older sister and he was suppose to have a twin but she died. So on that night we wished on a shooting star that we can have our sister back and it happen.

I was shocked but happy that their wish actually came true I see Jesi face was neutral but her eyes were shocked then she formed the first actual genuine smile I see her make since I first saw her and she said "Well then I guess that it was a shooting star that me here and I guess I'm part of the family. I mean if it is alright with you guys and wait how she died?"

Maka then said "Oh she died about 6 hours after she was born with heart complications." She was shocked and said "Oh I'm Sorry." I reply "Why are you sorry because we just got our daughter back and I don't plan on losing you this time." She was shocked but she gave me a real smile it looked just like Maka's. Then Maka came walked over sat next to her and hug her and said "Do you want to join our family." She then started silently crying tears of joy well at least I hope nodding her head vigorously then hugging Maka while covering her face saying "I'm sorry i don't like people seeing me cry."

After a few minuets she said "Thank You very much for letting me be in your family" Then a question popped in my head "Hey what about my parents?" She then looked at her hands like they were so interesting and said "They died when I was eight in a car accident." Maka spoke "Where have you been staying at?" She looked up gave us a sad smile and said "My grandparents in my mom's side but my grandma died when I 10 and my grandpa died two weeks after I turned 15."

Maka then gave her a bone crushing hug again and said "You can stay with us as long as you like. I don't want hear any excuses that we won't like you I mean come one I married him." Wow that hurt a little also didn't all the girls thought I was hot in school. I rolled my eyes and said "Well love you too hun also wasn't I the one that all the girls couldn't resist." She let go of Jesi and said "Please the reason why guys weren't asking me out was between you and my dad. Well, mostly you, you scared them off."

Jesi started smiking she then said "Ooo found out something new about my dad. He's the Jealous type." Then she started laughing, soon everyone started laughing except for me but I grinned at them .

My laugh is never going to be the same thanks to the blonde hair red eyed girl who knocked on our door but it may be for the best.

* * *

**Read this***

**Hello Everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I need your Help! I am asking if anyone has good names for the Soul Eater gang's children write in the Review because I am probably introducing them next Chapter.**

**I specifically need **

** Kid and Liz's boy or girl(Mostly this one)**

** Black Star and Tsubaki's Boy or girl **

** Patty and Ocs's girl**

**Also need three girls who are Ocs but they come in a later but I'll take those suggestions too.**

**Please R&R,fave,follow and I'll give you skittles:)3 **


	5. Meeting my brother 4

**Hi everyone Happy Belated Valentine's day. Sorry I didn't update faster I had a lot of stuff going on this week. I don't know the hoe the rest of the world is but in my school I got Monday and Tuesday off for the coming week (Yes!) so I will probably bring a chapter or two faster than I usually would(probably). Also sorry for mistakes in my wrighting. I looked for mistakes at 11o'clock tonight so yea... anyways on to disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own Soul Eater:(*sigh* but I own my Ocs *applause* Please enjoy! **

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_** Jesi pov**_

After everyone stopped laughing my butt started vibrating because of my phone. I took out my phone and saw it was Josh. "Sup bro."

I say and Soul and Maka were looking at me confused. I mouthed out it was Josh and Maka understand but not Soul. Then Josh started speaking "Sup, SUP! That's all you say I have called you fucking 5 time Jess do you have any idea how worried I was about you."

God he is way to overprotective. "Okay first of all you did not call me 5 times because my butt would have been vibrating." "That's what she said." I heard him laugh at the other line. I glare at the phone for about 5 seconds than say "Haha I'm surprised they haven't given you a show on comedy central yet." Saying with a lot of obvious sarcasm.

"Anyways I'm sorry I was am in a room full of emotion." "Oh are you watching Clannad(So Amazing) again." "Yes wait no I am not watching Clannad I just met my parents."

I heard a choking than Josh spoke so loud that I had to take the phone. "What! You gotta be kidding me! You leave me stranded with my dick brother and his roommate filled with Damn awkward silences and him trying to beat the shit out me with his so called "playing" while you go on to search for your parents that we were going to do together! You are the one who ask me to go with you."

I pause for a few moments. I see my parents who are giggling and probably thinking WTF right now. Then I say "Are you done venting?" He goes back to his normal voice and says "yes very much."

"Ok first of all I didn't go searching for them I found a little girl who was lost and being picked on and you know I can't just let that happen to people especially little girls. So I decided to take her home and I met her mom. This mom tells me her name like a normal person would and surprise, Her name was Maka Evans."

He just replies as "Oh sorry." I just laugh and say " No problem I'm gonna be late so I'll see you tomorrow." Than Maka comes into the conversation. "Why don't you invite him over to dinner. I would like to meet a friend a of your." I say "Are you sure" She smiles at me and says "Positive!" I give her a half smile and go back to the conversation with Josh. "New plan Josh at." I look to them "What time should he come." "6:30" Maka tells me. "Josh at 6:30 come to the address that's on the counter top and come over for dinner they invited. Also do not and may I repeat DO NOT bring your brother."

He laughs at me and says "Ok I'll be there and why the hell would I ask that dick to come he probably ruined it anyways gotta go do some "bonding time" with my brother and you have to too. I smile and say "Thanks see you then bye."

I hang up the phone and say "Sorry about that. That was Josh and he thinks of me as his little sister so he gets very overprotective. So what do you want to play a question game or something." I ask. Than Soul says "That seems good to start I ask the first question." He jumps on the couch like teenager and Maka just roll her eyes and says "You know you still act like a teenage boy sometimes." She says as she sits next to him. He just says "Whatever."

I sat on the couch while Melody sat on my lap and Zayne sat next to me. Soul went and said "Ok my question for you is what kind of hobbies do you have."

"Hmmm" I think about it for a minuet then say "I dance, I do ballet, hip-hop, and jazz. I also play two instruments piano and guitar. Lets see what else Oh! I love to read and write and also do karate also music is my life.

He smiles at me and said "Really you play piano?" "Ya why?" He gives me a smirk and says"You have to show me your work one day." I look at him and say "Ok"

Than Maka spoke "Oh what do you write?" "Oh I right poems, music sheets and stories. With my stories I like to publish them online on Wattpad (I recommend that site) and then read other stories on there."

Soul started laughing "Oh if they had that when Maka was your age she would never leave her room." She slapped him on the backside of the head and say "I would not. "

I laughed and said to him "Hey reading is better than TV." "Ahhh So your a bookworm than." I reply "When I feel like being a bookworm."

Soul looked at me confused like he didn't know what to say next. Melody and Zayne started laughing saying "You beat papa!" Over and over again. Maka was laughing and said "Yep she inherited the snarky comments from you."

I started asking them questions "I wonder would you be the same Evans that is related to the famous musician family." He looked at me and said "Yes how do you know that?" I start laughing and say "Oh I have a friend and she loves Wes Evans music and I think him. She told me to ask you." "Wait a kid your age likes classical." "She was surrounded by it her whole life she's the one who taught me how to play play piano. She tried to teach me violin but I sound like a cat getting slaughtered."

Soul was laughing hysterically and said "Nice!" Maka ask "So how are you at school?" Oh shit. She asked it. ugh! Guess I just have to tell her." I looked at her and said.

"Well you see I'm the kind of person who is smart but in stuff like creatvity, and streets smarts but in academic classes let's see my last report card I barely passed with one A, two B's, three C's."

Maka then asked "Why are your grades so low." I sighed and said "I had to much going on I guess I had dance, had a job, my grandfather was sick, I was still trying to do karate, plus of um school issues."

"What kind of school issues." Zayne asked innocently. I can't tell them that. How can I tell them this much and I just met them. I mean I usually can't talk easily about this stuff to others. I look at the little boy sitting next to me and say "Sorry, I'm not ready to say that to other people yet."

Maka looked at me "We understand and I wonder what kind of books do you read?" Thank you she change the topic. "Oh I like books that are fantasy, mythical creatures, mystery, or anything that just catches my attention.

Soul look as board as can be "Can you guys talk about books later on." I say back to him " Sure but can I ask some questions now." They both nod and I continue "Ok first question what's the DWMA."

They both look at each other than at me. Maka talks first "The DWMA or the Death Weapon Meister Academy is a place to train weapons and meisters." Weapons are humans who can transform into actual weapons and meisters are the ones who weild the weapons."

What no way that's so badass. Wait could that explain my special talent. Well theres only one way to find out. "Okay another question is it possible for people to see blue or sometimes ugly red circles in the middle of a person." Maka's eyes brighten up and said "Soul she's a meister!" Soul smirks "Aww what a shame I was hoping to have another weapon in the family."

"Ok another question what does a weapon look like." Soul stands up and says "Here I can be a good example because I am one." All of a sudden his arm turned into a what looks like an arched sword. It was red with black zig zags. My eyes widen and I stared in awe. Does that mean I get to wield a weapon like that too. I have used many weapons but this is to cool.

I walk up to the man who I find to be my father and hopefully he wants to be my farther and I started taking my hand and touching the top of his "arm" without saying a word. On my fingers it felt smooth and warm like a human arm but with sleek metal instead of human flesh.

Maka starts speaking and it quickly catches my attention. "So what do you think there is a lot more to it but it you will learn it." I turn from the weapon arm and look at her straight in her eyes. "So where do I sign up." She looked shocked at first than laugh then she said "I'm shocked that didn't scare you."

I started laughing than replied "You don't know who your talking to. This is the weird girl who suppose to be a demons child and read strange books to meet her real mother and farther." Soul looked shocked "Did people really say that to you." I nod to confirm "That was not actually the worst thing people say to me."

They had a sadness in their eyes so I change the topic quickly. "Ok I have one more question for right now." Maka looked happy again and smiled at me "of course anything." I take a deep breath. Should I ask them I mean I just met them like an hour ago but I feel close to them. Would it hurt them I guess I just have to try.

"Is it ok if I call you guys mom and dad and be part of your family." I quickly say as I close my eyes to not see their faces. I wait for a few seconds it was completely silence in the room then I heard laughter then a felt tightness around me.

I open my eyes and look down to see Zayne and Melody hugging me. Melody was the first to speak "Can you please be my big sister. It would be really cool like how papa says it." "Ya it would be ool. Zayne said not saying cool probably. I look up to see Maka and Soul smiling Maka was the first to speak.

"Of couse you can be a part of our family and you can call us mom and dad right Soul." Soul just smiled and said "I don't care I have tree other kids call me that why not one more."

At that point I couldn't take it. My emotions were getting crazy. I started to cry in front of them. I couldn't help it, I finally have a real family since my parents died. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to mean." I wipe my eyes and looked at them. I start to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I hate crying in front of people. I just can't help I have a real family again. I mean my friends are my family but it's nice to have the actual family too." Ma-I mean mom gave me the biggest hug and said "Stop or else you are gonna make me cry too."

I start the laugh then I stop crying than dad, man i'm gonna have to get use to saying that, went and pulled me in a hug. We were all in a giant hug. I felt so protected and safe I said without thinking "This feels nice." Soul or dad starts laughing and we all pulled away.

My dad says "Well I guess we have to get your stuff and move you in here." I look at him and say "really?" my dad and he say "Of course. Your family now." I smile and say "Arigato, Thank you."

Everything was going good. We kept talking for about each other. I learned so many different things things. Like How my parents are a weapon and meister partnership and and they got married when they were 19 and had me and my twin when they were 20.

I wonder what my Sage is like. I hope to God he's not a douche or else I have to kick his ass until he isn't one. Ya ya I know violence isn't an answer to solving problems but that's the only way you can get it threw their thick skulls.

Than all of a sudden the door open and a I heard a bunch of laughter. I look up to see four people come in. They all looked at me with confusion in their eyes.

The first one was a boy looked like Melody. He had white hair that was spiky like mine and green eyes that were a beautiful emerald. He had balck cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt and his skin was a nice tan. I'm probably guessing that's Sage.

Next to him was a girl who was maybe an inch or two shorter than him. She had dark blue eyes and shocking light blue hair that was in a low side ponytail that went to the middle of her back . She look like a size DD bra compare to my small B, let's just put it she was a very beautiful girl. She was wearing a pink light jacket that was zipped open to reveal a dark blue tank top that look like knee length yoga pants she was wearing.

Next to her there was a boy with black hair with three white and eyes like honey. With very pale skin. He was he had the body type type of Josh, muscular like a runner. He was very cute actually. He was in black pants and a plain white T-shirt.

Finally there was a girl who looked liked the honey eyed boy only she was a girl and she had cerium blue eyes. Their probably siblings. Her hair went to the middle of her neck. She looked like a C cup. She was wearing hot pink sweat pants pushed up to her knee. And a black belly shirt.

Who I suspect is Sage says "Mom who's this." Yep this is Sage than mom said "Honey there is something we need to tell you. You guys should all sit down this may take a while.

They all sit next to me on the couch. Man I'm really nervous what happens if they don't like me. I know I'm known for not caring but I do care so uhh. I sat there and leaned back looked to see what they think.

Mom said "Now, let me introduce you to Jesi. Jesi this is Sage, Tsuna, Kelly, Damian." I look at them with a small wave than say to Tsuna "Ok Tsuna can I just say that I love your hair job. That is the prettiest blue hair I've ever seen. Who is the person who dyes your hair.

She looked at me with a smile and a slight blush. "It's all natural actually." I stare at her wide eyed "That is so badass. Oh sorry bout my language." Melody was looked at me said "No problem Sage curses all the time. " Dad looks at him and says "Really Sage do you have to curse. In front of your little sister" He just kind of smiled and shrugged like a "what do you want me to do. "

Mom just took a deep breath and says "Anyways Jesi here is umm." I made it easier for her. I sat up so I look at them better and say to Sage.

" Hey Sage how many sisters do you have. " He looked at me like I was high says "ummm 1 why would you. " I cut him off quickly and kept speaking "No your wrong you have 2 sisters can you guess the second one is. " He looked at me wide eyed and said "No way, How?"

"Well the hospital thought I belonged to a different family. " Tsuna looked at me with a reassuring smile and said "How's the change? It's probably hard for you."

I looked at her wide eyed surprised. Why would she care, I just met her, why does she care about me. I look at her and smile "Alright I guess. I just found out my life was a lie kinda gets me but It's getting better. Thanks for asking that means a lot." She gives me a gentle smile "No problem. "

Sage stands up and yells "I don't believe it how is that possible. It seems like a load of bull shit to me." "Sage!" Dad yells. I stand up with the papers and give it to him. "It's alright if your being denial. I was at first a little too but if you want proof here." I gave him the papers that showed all and he read through it. "If that isn't enough proof you can call the doctor." I added.

He looked at me, gave me the papers back, sighed and said. "I believe you." I gave him a smile and said "So do you accept me as your family." He looked at me like I was crazy and said "I don't even know you yet, you can be a pycho murderer for all I know."

That pissed me off insanely. Is he judging me or something. I look at him with a glare and say "What do I look like a murderer cause you can call me anything you want I have been called it all. What do my eyes scare you or something because I have had people tell me that I need to be a mental institute and they don't even know me."

What is going on with me. I'm a lot tougher than this. Maybe I'm cracking, I'm just tired of bullshit. "What do people want me to do get contacts be blind or something." I sit down and continue venting. "I'm sorry I look like a pychopath or a demon or devil's daughter or any other names you think I look. It's not my thought I was born with red eyes. It's not my thought everyone but four people in my family hates me. Can you and the stupid people of this world pleases just stop judging."

I finally finish my rant. Crape now they are gonna think I'm crazy. I take a deep breathe and also say quickly "I'm sorry I took this out on you, it's just I'm tired and I want the bad stuff in my past to pass already. I've just more sensitive lately so sorry."

After I finished I felt a pair of arms and I see it's mom and she starts talking. "It's alright you don't have to feel hurt anymore. Your safe here with us. We won't judge you for the way you look and you have family now." Than Sage started speaking "Hey, I wasn't trying to judge you or anything I just wanted to get to know you before I decide anything. It was just an expression that I won't use again. I'm sorry."

I laughed a little a that and than Kelly looked at me and said "Hey and a amzing way to get to know you is that we have to have some quality shopping time right Tsuna." Tsuna nodded and said "It would be really fun to shop with different people also I would loved to try to get to know you and to be your friend."

Zayne looked at me and said "If it makes you better. Me and papa have the same eyes as you so you are not alone and I like your eyes." I giggled and picked up Zayne and said "Hmm you have a point there and Thank you for everything."

Mom laughed and said "No problem your family and family sticks together. Now will you excuse me I have to go make dinner."Once Mom left we started talking for a little bit.

So this is what a real family feels like. It feels nice.

**Hey everyone I Hope this chapter was good. Just R&R Fave you know all that good stuff:)**

**Also I still need Some Oc names like**

** Kid and Liz's: Boy's name**

** Patty and Ocs: Girl's name**

** Black star and Tsubaki's:Boy's name**

** Three girl Ocs names and Two boy OCs name.**

**That would be help me A LOT! THANK YOU an infinity and beyond for the people who did give me names. You all got virtual skittles. Bye^-^ **


	6. Dinner in the Evans house 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I feel really bad. I had some writer's block and had a lot of projects to do. The projects were worth 50-100 points so I don't want to fail those. Sorry more any spelling or grammar mistake. My friend was reading only the first chapter and pointed out my grammer flaws. So sorry. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**I Do not own Soul Eater:( But I do own my OCs:) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

_**Jesi POV**_

After Maka wait no, after my mom left to go to the kitchen and dad left to go somewhere we sat in silence for a couple of seconds then Tsuna started speaking. "So Jesi, do you like music." I looked at her with a smirk and said "I don't like like music I loved it. It is one of my many passions." Than Damian raised a eyebrow and asked "Passions?" I rolled my eyes playfully than smiled and said "Yes passion, I actually have many. I have many actually but they all surround music one way or another." Than Kelly pitched in "Like?" Without a second thought I said "Dance and my literature."

Sage finally said something "You dance?" I nodded and said "Ya I probably don't really look like the kind of girl that would dance." Sage responded back "You seem more like a artist type of girl."

I looked at him and laughed a little. He looked at me with a 'What the hell' look and I finally said "You are not the first but did you really mean artist or did you mean." I mouthed out the word 'druggie' because Zayne and Melody were still there. He looked at me trying to figure out what I said for second than it he started saying. "Oh no not at all! You seem like the type of person who would go in the middle of the park or a street start playing guitar and singing for fun and to make some extra cash than like do some kind a abstract art on the sidewalk."

Now I looked at him with a 'what the hell' kind of look. Well, he did get the guitar part right just nothing else. Than I just started laughing when I finished I said "Your pretty good. Before I found Melody I was playing the guitar." Kelly spoke "Really that's really cool. I would have never tried anything like that." "Well I made sure there was no one there first." Kelly went ahhh then Tsuna popped up again.

"I was just asking because Sage loves music too he's actually a DJ for like this cafe/restaurant we hang out at." I looked at him and said "Okay that's pretty awesome." He started laughing and said "Good to know. Hey! You said you were a dancer right." I nodded my head and he said "Well we are auditioning back up dancer's. I know you just moved here but if you want the job I can put a good word for the boss lady."

"Wow really, I would love that a lot." He nodded than I notice he started scooting closer to Tsuna unintentionally. Hmmm Interesting, either they are going out or he has a crush on her. Now that I think about I know nothing about them. So now I'm gonna start asking the questions "So are you guys like in the DWMA?" Tsuna was the first to respond "Yup I am a totally radical meister and Sage is my tubular weapon." Sage was quick to respond "Tsuna you gotta stop watching Ninja Turtles Dammit! Either that or stop using there stupid ass lingo." I started laughing and said "Dude not cool Ninja Turtles are like totally tubular." I said in my wasted surfer voice. Everyone started laughing and Sage said "God not you too."

Damian said " Dude lighten up you know that is Tsuna favorite cartoon and has effected her language a little." Kelly started saying "Well she only does that to the people she is comfortable with." I wiped a fake tear and said "Awww your comfortable around me Tsuna that's so sweet but really though that's cool. So Sage are you a that cool curved sword like Da-uh Sou- wait umm." Shit What would he say if I call him dad would he get mad or something.

He looked at me and sighed "It's okay you can call him dad if he says you can. I will feel a little weird but I might as well get used to it." He said with a smirk smile and than Melody said "Even if Sage got mad it wouldn't really matter. right?" "right!" Zayne replies back. "Hey wait a minuet-"

Sage was cut off bye the doorbell and Damian got up and said "I got it." When he open the door I over heard Damian say "Who are you?" than I heard a very familiar voice saying they were Josh. I got up and jogged to the door Josh's face looked relieved. "Thank God I did not get the house wrong this would be awkward."

He then looked at the boy and said "Sup so you must her brother right." He gave a smirk and said "More like brother's best friend." Damian smirked. Josh just scratched the back of his head and said "Oh nice to meet my best friend's brother's best friend." I rolled my eyes and said "stop being a tard and follow me."

He put his hands up I did nothing wrong. We were walking and I asked him "So how did you escape from the monster." He started laughing "Oh you know I said I was meeting a girl. He said Have fun fucking her and the rest is history." Damian raised a brow "What kind of brother do you have?" He shrugged and said "The whore kind."

I laughed and said "Ok no more cursing we got little ones here." "Ugh you know kids hate me." he rplied, I looked at him and raised a brow and said "Really all the eight year had their eyes on you when you were picking me up."

He grunted and "Why can't girls my age like me either their to young or to old." I started laughing "Hey you are going to find that special girl one day." He smiled and said "Well at least I got a supporter."

By the time the conversation finished we were back in the living room and everyone was staring at Josh. I was the first to speak "Guys this is my one of my four best friend/ 'family'."

Tsuna was the first to ask questions "What do you mean by family." "Oh we like to call ourselves our weird family. See I am the big brother, Jesi id the little sister but the middle child because she has all the problems," I punched him playfully in the stomach but still used enough force to knock the wind out of him a little. It had no effect on him so he continued "Than one of our friends is like the mom, and another is the crazy little sister you have to watch out for, Lastly we have one friend who like the gay uncle."

Than an idea popped in my mind "Wait! Than wouldn't that make Brian an uncle since he's dating Derek." He looked at me and said "No did I make Michael a my brother-n-law." He said with a disgusted look. I shaked my head know and says "Exactly."

Kelly started laughing really hard and said "Man Josh your pretty funny and who's Michael." That made me stiff. I haven't thought about him since I found out about my parents. Josh saw I went stiff and he responded back "That is her shitty, lying, cheating,"

"JOSH!" I yelled at him I didn't want him to talk that much about him yet to soon. I looked at him and said "Please give them just a shorter detail. It's just to soon." I said lightly he sighed and nodded and said "Michael her ex-boyfriend broke up about 3 weeks ago do to some complication."

I saw him grinding his teeth, he was still pissed off about it. I mean I would to if someone did that to any of my friends but he treats me especially as his baby sister. There was a little bit of a awkward silence for a few seconds until my mom came in and when she saw Josh she smiled.

"Oh you must be Josh Jesi's friend with the douche bag brother." Everyone started giggling lightly while Josh look confused mom kept going. "I heard you on the phone complaining to Jesi, you were pretty loud." Josh gave a small smile and blush and put his hand on the back of his neck. Everyone was laughing now.

"Well I wouldn't have if some people didn't brake promises." He said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and replied quickly "Don't be a baby. It's not my fault anyway it was destiny." He looked at me and raised a eyebrow and snorted "Destiny?" I gave him a little glare and said "Yes destiny, tell me another reason why."

He look like he was thinking about for a minuet "Possibly your soul would be attracted to Melody because of the blood bond." I looked at him with a 'what the hell are you talking about' face. Once he realized what he said he looked like he paled and said "Ha those stupid stories are getting to me again." Than it hit me. That's right that little bastard kept a secret from me that was pretty big. Time for him to tell me.

I look at him and said "Hey Josh are you hiding a secret like oh you know that you can turn into a freaking weapon or you know you were suppose to go to a paranormal school." He looked at me shocked and said "How did you-" I cut him off quickly and said "Well first I was told that I am a meister and what the whole DWMA school is, by my parents since it is a part of me. Than I figured it out because you said you had to go to the boarding school your brother had to go to at Death City and I have a feeling that your brother is not popular because he is quaterback of the football team."

He lifted his hands up like he was caught and said "You caught me hiding my families secret which is apparently also your secret too. Well, I guess welcome to the amazing world of weapons and meister's." He said the last part saracatically and I said "Thank you and if you turn into a freaking weapon I am going to be mad because you kept a coolest secret to your sister and that is sio not cool."

Kelly quickly interupted us and said "Wait! Are you guys like same last name siblings." She was probably confused what to say it is all confusing I say " Oh no! He is the brother I never well the brother I never thought I had."

Mom went and said "Oh I know who you are now I talked to you about the rules of the school and stuff." Josh started laughing randomly and I said "Josh did your brother put something in your drink." After he finally stoped laughing laughing he said "I know for a fact this women is your mother." I tilted my head to the side and said "How so?"

"Because my dear friend your mother over there is one of the few people that can make my brother piss his pants if she tries. It's actually quite hilarious and the reason why I know is because you are also one of those few people who can make him piss his pants." He said making Maka and I laugh.

After a few share's of giggles Soul, Melody, and Zayne came out to say dinner ready's. Wait when did Melody and Zayne even leave. Little children are good at leaving quietly.

After we all sat down and started eating some spagetti Tsuna was the first to ask. "So Josh are you a weapon or meister and also I am a little confused who's your brother." Josh smiled at her and said "I'm a meister and my brother is the giant hammer Brian Kendrick."

Tsuna started chocking on her food and Sage started patting her back to help her coughing stop. Once she was done she said "I hate your brother. He has tried to hit on me to many times and he does not get the picture yet." She was waving her arms around referring to her body. "This private proterty of Tsuna Star." I notice in the the corner of my eye dad chocked a bit on his food and everyone stifled giggles. I looked at Tsuna and said "Ya haha I know and he experianced a painful kick of shame, a black eye, busted lip, and a sprained wrist because he didn't get the memo either." "Don't forget you also gave him a broken leg." Josh added with a smile to add to the list of pain I've given to his brother.

Josh looked at the two girls and said "Look I am going to apologize for my brother behaviour I don't know how but I feel like he got the idea that women are objects and I would not be shocked that's why he has a male partner." He sighed and continued "He is an moron and we have totally different values. I believe you should only do it with your girlfriend while he thinks different girl for each day."

"He also broke the guy code which is so obvious girls know it's a no brainer." I added Sage started talking and said "What he do?" Josh took a deep breath and started saying "Oh I had a huge crush on this girl and I was thinking of asking her out so I ask my brother for advice. Then he deciced to have some "fun" with that girl the day after I told him."

It was actually quite funny because all the guys stopped eating and just stared at him. The first one to speak was Damian "Man dude that really sucks." Josh gave a smile and said "It's okay man what's done is done. Anyway's question for you. Are you two twins?" Josh said pointing at Kelly and Damian.

Kelly was the first one to speak and said "Nope actually I am a year older I am 16 and he is 15." Wow she looks younger than Damian well can't judge a book by it's cover. Josh continued asking "So What are you guys and do you have partners." Kelly spoke up again "Well I am a weapon, a gun, with no meister, Damian is a meister with no partner, while Tsuna a meister and she is partner's with Sage scythe.

Josh smiled his smile that meant something caught his attention. "Really your a gun that's so awesome. I am really good at shooting unlike some people in this table." I puffed my cheeks than kicked Josh in the shin and he made a hiss sound while I continue eating and said "You know Josh it's rude to make fun of my skills."

Josh was now just sitting there and said "Ok one when did you ever care about any manners at all and two I am simply telling you family that you suck at shooting a gun but you can kill someone with your fist. Also you are good in sword type weapons."

I sighed and said "Yep my basic fighting bio but it's not my fault I can't shoot I think guns hate me."

"No. You just don't know how to hold it right you hold it like you were a drunk man that was wearing high heels." At that note everyone started laughing and a slight pink hit my cheeks and replied "Hey! I am no that bad."

"Jesi when my dad was trying to teach you, you shot his hat that was on his head." Josh said in a are-you-serious face. I reply with a simple "So?"

Than Josh just had to embarress some more. "Jess my dad was 10 feet away from the target." Kelly looked at me with a slight smile trying suppress her giggles and said "You are definitly no my meister I'm sorry." I looked at her and said "Oh no my life is over." I say jokingly. She laughs and says "It's okay we can still be friends."

Damian goes and says "What is this some kind of soapopra." Tsuna says "Nooo if it was one then someone is suppose to die. Well that's what happens in my moms soapopera's."

I look over and just see my father just smiling and laughing at us. Is this what it's like to have a normal family. Well, not exactly normal but on the note having siblings and parents stuff like that. It's really nice.

While I was thinking I felt something tug my shirt and turn to see Melody smiling and she says "Can you play?" I look at her confused "play what?" She points her little chubby finger at the guitar and say "Oh, so you want me to play the guitar now." She looked shyly and nodded. She was so adorable. I look at her and say "What song?" She beamed at me and said "Do you know Enchanted by Taylor swift?" I did a little giggle "Are you a Taylor Swift fan?" She nodded and said "Ya" I smile back at her "Well we both have something in common than and yes I'll play for you now."

Her green eyes to grew brighter as well as her smile as she giggled and said to everyone "Guys Jesi is gonna play for us quiet." laughed and got up to get my guitar. I got my baby at of her case and grabbed my lucky guitar pick. I walked up to everyone and said "Well I guess I'm doing a mini concert so I am playing Enchanted you can sing whenever.

I began to play my guitar and I started getting lost in the music. I love music so much, I mean it saved my life. I kept playing til the song ended that's when I notice everyone and they all did a little cheer and Zayne said those cursad words "Can you sing for us too." I stiffend what do I say to them. what do I say I don't want to be question.

Thankfully Josh notice this and said "She doen't like to sing." I feel bad making Josh lie to them because of me but I can't tell them the truth yet I have told them a lot already. I mean It took me months of friendship to tell them stuff that I told them in knowing them a few hours.

I think my mom saw my face and said "Okay well I believe it's time for the little ones to go to bed." Zayne and Melody were saying they weren't tired but finally said goodnight and got ready for bed. "Well today was really nice. I think it's time to head home." Josh said and I agreed with him. We said are goodbyes and I said bye to my mother last. "Oh you should come over tomorrow at around 9 and so you can comeover for breakfast." I gave her a smile and said "I don't want to intrude-" I didn't get to finish when said said "Nonsense I would love to have you two over and then we can do some more bonding time." I smile at her with a genuine smile and said "Okay I'll see you tomorrow at 9 then."

After that Josh and I got in his bother's car and a question popped in my head. "How did you get your brother to loan you your car?" He gave me a shippish grin and said "I didn't." I started laughing and said "Dude your screwed." "Hey it's not my fault I was afraid that something happen to you." I smiled at him and said whatever. After that the car was in a comfortable silence. I looked at the window and thought about today and about the family was suppose to live with. I still had so many questions about everything. Well I guess I have to wait for tomorrow.

**Well how was the chapter. You should comment, fav, and follow. I hope you have a Tubular day (God I'm so lame). Bye! **


	7. Twin bonding day 6

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long I was kinda in a hiatus (Did I even spell that right?) and just had a major blockage of this story. I was actually this close of telling everyone I'm ending it until poof! INSPIRATION! Hopefully this inspiration keep coming and I can write faster. I actually blame my writers block when my friend showed me Wattpad and I got addicted. Well I should shut up now and let you guys read. Again I'm really really SORRY. Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter:)**

**I do not own Soul Eater:( But I do my OCs:)**

_** Chapter 7**_

_**Sages POV**_

I woke up to the smell of coffee and siblings yelling at each other. While I was getting up yeterday's events rush in my head and I groaned thinking about it. I mean my parents told me that I was suppose to have sister and I always wodered what she would be like but never in a million years did I expect to see her. It's not like she's facking it because she has dad's eyes and mom's hair.. She seemed pretty cool and nice. I could also tell that something big happen in her life. I mean when she yelled at me it was obvious she was probably bullied or no one talked to her. She's also already calling them mom and dad. Wondered what her parents feel about that..

Something pull me out of my thoughts when I heard laughter. I got out of my room to see everyone was up with two extra people. I saw Melody, Zayne, Jesi, and Josh, I think that's his name, sitting on the bar stools eating breakfast while Mom was cooking breakfast. I walk out and my mom the first to respond "Good morning Sage!" I just replied with a yawn grab the carton of milk and started drinking. I felt a hand hit me upside the head and says "How many times have I told not to do that. I sware you are just like your father." I heard giggling in the background.

I turn around and Jesi was laughing and said said "Nice Boxers." I look and just my luck I am wearing my boxers that said 'Don't bust my Bulbs' with broken Ornaments with smiliy faces on them. Ugh Stupid Jack He thought it would be so funny for Christmas to buy me boxers with stupid sayings just so Tsuna can see them. All of a sudden I felt heat creep up my face a little and I mumbled "stupid Jack" and left the room to put on pants while I heard laughing outside.

Great now my sister I just met and her friend just made fun of me, not cool. I walked out of the room with jeans and my 'ninja turtle' T-shirt that Tsuna got me as a present. When I came out I saw everyone laughing and I saw my dad being yelled at by mom for doing the same exact thing I just did.

"Jesus, every single day it's the same thing with you two is it that hard to take out a cup and pour some milk in." I responded with a simple, "Yea". My mom point the spatula at me and said "Now don't you get smart with me Mister we don't need two smark allecs in this house." She said looking at my dad. My dad lifted his arms like he was surrndering and said "Don't blame me that he gain my awesome genes." Mom just sighed at him with a smile and continued finishing breakfast. I look up to Jesi and see that her eyes are filled with amusement probably at my families antics or more like our families antics.

After a couple of seconds of silence Jesi spoke. "So Sage, do you want to hang out today. You know start gaining about 15 years worth of brother sister bonding time." Before I could speak Josh spoke up. "Hey can I come?" She looked at him and said, "I wanted to get to know him how about you do some brother bonding time with your brother." He gave her a look and said "I will pass on that, what he thinks is 'quality time' is us going to a party getting me drunk or making me look stupid in front of girls." Jesi was laughing than gave him a sympathetic look "Aww the poor baby can't get a girlfriend." She gave him a little slap on the cheek. Josh Glared at her and said "Your a evil, evil little girl." She started waving her finger back and forth. "Ah ah ah you shouldn't say things like that to someone who is suppose to act like your mom well atleast the part where I embaress the hell out of youin front of a girl you like." He lifted a eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. "How will you do that?" "Simple I tell a bunch of embaressing stories than I show her your baby pictures that your mom gave me." His face paled a little and he whispered "She didn't?" She gave a sadistic smiled "Oh yea she did and now you are officaialy my b- I mean female dog."

After she said that everyone started bursting out laughing. The one who was laughing the hardest was me who was on the floor crying a little from all the laughter. After it was done Jesi g said, "Okay since you can't come with us how about you take a tour of the city. You know explore the hellhole of highschool. Go to the a music store, park, walmart, chase squrilles, play in the sand I don't know just do something."

Josh went and glared at her and said "First of all I am not a female dog and second I am going to go and give myself a tour of this city and than we can meet up at brian's at 5:30 with or without Sage I don't care but at least check up on me and do not get into fights or get in trouble with the cops.

Jesi rolled her eyes and said "Are you sure your not my dad cause you sure act like it." Josh just smirked at her, "Well last time we went out of town I had to pick up you and Derrek from the police station." My parents and I looked at her. When she looked us she had a blush that went to her ears. Than she flaied her arms around to get our attention. "I did not do that on purpose! The other guys started the fight not us and they were challenging me and I kicked their a- I mean butts." We were laughing because how quickly she can remember to not curse since Melody and Zayne are here.

Jesi turn to me and said "You ready to go do some twin bonding time!" I give her an annoyed look and said "Please don't do that like ever." She gave me a pout and said "Don't gotta be grouchy about it." I sighed and replied "I'm ready when you are." The three of us said bye to everyone and left the house.

Once we went outside we said bye to Josh and started walking. "So what do you want to do today." She gave me a thinking than said "Everything I told Josh to do." I stoped walking and turned to look at her. "Wait! so you want to chase squirrels and build a giant sandcastle in the desert." She gave me a look like I was stupid. "Okay one who doesn't want to chase squirrels you know do this stuff now before people think you need to go to an assylum. Also you never wanted to build a sand castle I mean you are surrounded by all this sand." She lifted her hands and spined around to emphasize all the sand.

"You do realize you need water right."

"You do realize you have a lake in the middle of the park where you can take all the water."

"Isn't that illegal."

"Yea and I don't care I want to build my huge ass sandcastle in the desert and scratch it off my bucket list."

"Is this what Josh meant when he said don't get into trouble with the cops."

"Shut up and let's go to the music store" she said pointing to what she thought was the music store. "You do realize the music store is that way." I said pointing to the oppisite direction she was going. She lightly blushed and said "Yea,Yea" quickly walking to the right direction.

* * *

It was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon and today was actually a fun day. Sadly we did everything on her list and I mean everything. We actually went to lake with my old wagon and a giant tub and filled it with water. I also found out we both like and hate each others music. Now we are doing her final thing she wanted to do today. We are at the park just chilin' under my favorite tree and were just sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Thank for doing this with me." I hear her voice say. I turn to see her looking at me smiling. "No problem it was fun you are actually pretty cool even though you have some bad taste in music." She started talking loudly "No way the music I listen to is better than your bad rap crape." We started laughing and I asked "Hey not trying to sound noisy or mean but do your parents miss you or care that you started calling these parents mom and dad." She stiffend a bit than started thinking and relaxing little by little.

"I did thought about that but I think they are happy for me that I found the truth." There was a bit of silence when I felt something shine in my eye and whatever was shinging at me was around Jesi's neck. "Hey what's around your neck." She turn to look at me than down at her neck.

"Oh this it's a bunch of rings from my family. See these two were my grandparents wedding bands It's like a piece of them with me." She pointed at two simple golden weddingbands. "Than this one." She showed me a gold band with a little diamond surrounded by four tinier green emeralds. "That was my grandma's engagement ring. and these two." She showed me two white gold rings one was a simple. The other ring was pretty with what look was little vines before sorrounding it and on the back of both rings was a heart. "These are my parents wedding bands. Their white gold because my mom depise the color gold." She started giggling and looked like she was remembering a memory. "And than these two." The first ring was a white gold band ring with a oval shape diamond in the middle with two red garnetts on the width side of the diamond. The last ring on the chain was a little silver band ring with little pearl in the middle surronded by blue sapphires. "This ring is my mom's engagement and the other one is my purity ring.

I looked up at her kinda shocked "You have a purity ring." she nod her head as a reply. Wow I didn't think she would have one of those. I just got to ask her one more question. "I have one more question." She smiles at me and says "Yes" "Okay why do you have your parents wedding bands are they divorce and don't use them or what." She looks at me sadly than give a sigh before she says "When I was 8 my parents died in a car accident." Woah I did not see that coming. Wait is that's probably the reason why she wants a family again. As if she read my mind she said "I came here because I wanted a new life. I can never replace them even though it as a short time they will always be mama and papa but maybe I can have a mom and dad again. I've always wanted a real sibling and I have the ability of having two brothers and a little sisiter.

So I was right she has been through a lot. I can't even imagine what it would be like without either of my parents my lives. I look to her and smile at her saying "I accept you as my sister. " She looked at me with her eyes wide shocked than she had the biggest smile appear on her face. "Really!?" I nodded my hand than all of a sudden she gave me a big hug and whispered "Thank you" to me.

She stands up and bends down with her hand out to me. "Come on we better go or else Josh is gonna have a hissy fit. " I laughed and shook my head. I grabbed her hand and got up we started again when she said " man I got to teach you how to skateboard it's so much easier. " I looked at her annoyed and said "I already told you I don't like skate boards. " She just shrugged her shoulders and said "and I don't care. " Than she started walking in front of me.

I mean having a twin sister around is gonna be cool. Right?


End file.
